Summer Days With Angels
by ninjanerd132
Summary: It's a hot day in Connecticut (Yes it gets very hot) and Gabriel is in the fridge, Cas is in the freezer and Everyone ends up naked somehow. Read to find out more with Destiel and Sabriel. i own nothing


**My first Supernatural story so I hope you guys like it!**

**Ships: Destiel and Sabriel**

**Main ship: Destiel**

* * *

"GABRIEL GETOUT OF THE DAMN FRIDGE!" Dean shouted as he threw the freakin angel out of the fridge that held his cold beer. Sam walked down to see what was happening with his little angel and brother. "What happened this time?" he asked and leaned against the doorway shirtless and with only boxers on. "Well your freakin angel boyfriend keeps getting in the refridgerator because he can't handle the heat! I mean COME ON, even Cas found a solution." Sam rolled his eyes "Dean you know he's in the freezer right?" "WHAT?!" the older brother whipped open the top freezer to find the archangel had turned it into a winter resort with snow and lawn chairs. He made it bigger on the inside like that guy they had met a while back who had a time traveling police box. The only name he gave them was The Doctor and his companion Donna. She was a sassy girl. "Cas please get out of the freezer and return it to normal." he said kindly to his blue eyed archangel. Castiel stepped out sadly into the hot 95 degree weather of Connecticut where they had to stay for a bit because of a case. "Dean it's hot in here. Why can't the hotel have air conditioning?" he asked in his gravely deep voice. Dean just waved him off and flopped down on the couch, "You archangels have the ability to get out of here so why not?" no reply was given at the very true statement.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and his clothes vanished all but white boxers with little angel wings on the butt. "Uh Gabe? What's with the boxers dude?" Sam asked as he checked out the archangel's incredibly fine ass. "Would you prefer I have them off?" he winked, causing the tall moose to go red in embaressment. Sam took Gabriel's hand in his and dragged him to the upper level of the room. This motel was the best they had come across because of nobody being there and the manager letting the two boys have the upper level and lower level of the master room. "Don't make to much noise!" Dean yelled and looked over at his own archangel who was still so innocent that he probably didn't even know about sex yet. Cas was sitting on the counter top swinging his legs with an absent look in his eyes. He eventually looked at Dean and their eyes met for a few moments before Dean got off the couch and attacked Castiel's mouth with his own. The angels eyes bulged out of his head but slowly closed while he kissed the hunter in front of him. Now it was Deans turn to be surprised. They pulled away and rested their foreheads together. "I love you Castiel." the hunter breathed out and Cas pulled away with a frown on his face. Deans heart sank like a rock at the archangel's expression after confessing. "I don't know what this feeling is Dean. My heart is throbbing and I have this flipping feeling in my stomach." Only laughter could be heard upstairs from two little eavsdroppers that needed to give Cas lessons before confessing. "Those bastards. Cas what you're feeling is love! The kind that I just confessed to you!" he cocked his head at the cute angle and Dean couldn't hold it in his pants any longer. "Jesus Christ you son of a bitch." Cas fell backwards onto the counter top as Dean kissed him all over. A moan escaped his lips and he went red but went along with the nice feeling.

Later on after Dean taught Cas how to feel very good in places he didn't know he could feel good in. Sam and Gabriel had long gone out for food so it was safe and non-mind numbing for the younger Whinchster and older archangel. Dean's phone rang and he leaned over, careful not to move Cas from sleeping on his chest. "Hello?" he answered. "_Hey Dean, Gabe and I are at Walmart, want anything?_" "Get me pie Sammy. Just get me some damn pie and DON'T FORGET THIS TIME!" he hung up very violently and hoped his brother would finally manage to get the right pie. That woke Cas up with a start. "Lucifer I got the milk!"he exclaimed and flew up, almost falling off he bed and landing on his bare rump.

* * *

**Alright so this thought had occured in my head one day and I just typed it up but the second chapter is going to be with Sam and Gabriel while all this goes down with Cas and Dean. I am currently on the 7th season of Spn and it will most likely be finished very soon because sleep is for the weak! ^_^ well i hope you liked it!**


End file.
